summer snowflakes
by Billinayasha27
Summary: Tohru goes missing one day on her way back from work. Yuki and kyo are miserable and fighting a lot more again. full summary inside please read


My first fruits basket story guys I hope you will all like it Kay.

_**Summer snowflakes**_

Full summary:

Tohru goes missing one day on her way back from work. Yuki and kyo are miserable and fighting a lot more again.

One year later a new girl comes to school. Yuki and Kyo seem to think they somehow know her. When she finds out the Sohma family secret can they really except her like they did Tohru? and what is with these weird flashbacks the girl keeps having.

Ok now on with the story right

"Hey Yuki-san, kyo-kun, Shigure-sama I am leaving for work now your dinner will be ready soon" Tohru said checking the time.

She had been living with the Sohmas for over a year now. She was in her second year so high school nears the end with Yuki and Kyo.

"Miss Honda would you like me to walk you home again." Yuki asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh no please don't I will be fine I don't want you do go through all the trouble" Tohru said as she walked out the door never to be seen again.

Kyo and Yuki stayed up waiting for her. "Damn where the hell if she' Kyo said after an hour

"Shut up you stupid cat I think I am going to go outside and try to find her" yuki said getting up and walking out the front door. (It isn't really a door but whatever you know what I mean)

"I am going to" kyo said running ahead of yuki.

They went both to her job, the forest around the house, her grandfathers, house, the park, and many other places but everywhere they went there was no sign of her. Then finally as they walked down the street yuki spotted the hair ribbon he had given her a few months ago, the book with her mother picture and other pictures in it with a little bit of fresh blood.

Yuki and kyo got worried. 'She would never leave her mother picture on the street' yuki thought.

'There seems to be blood on here what is she was kidnapped and hurt and she dropped this stuff'

Yuki, and kyo ran home with Tohru's left belongings.

"Shigure Tohru's missing. And we found her booklet thing where she keeps a picture of her mother something's is wrong" Yuki and Kyo shouted as they ran through the door of the house.

"What Tohru is missing are you joking" Shigure said as he grabbed the phone calling someone.

Yuki and Kyo nodded. "Who are you calling" yuki asked.

"The missing agency thing or whatever it is"

"…. Ok then well makes sure to give a good description we should go back out and look some more" Yuki said looking for kyo he was getting a better coat since it was getting colder by the minute.

They were back out the door in seconds. It wasn't until morning that they got back exhausted but not wanting to give up.

"Yuki kyo you better get off to school and tell Tohru's friends, Haru, and Momigi. What is going on they are going to be just as worried" Shigure said sadly noticing they had no luck.

Yuki and kyo hurriedly got dressed, took a quick shower (Must resist drooling) and wore off to school. They told Haru and Momigi first.

Momigi started crying and Haru patted his shoulder. "It will be alright maybe she got attacked by your fan club yuki" Haru said laughing hoping to cheer everyone up some.

Yuki got a stern look believing it. "Um yuki they are not that stupid I was joking" Haru said looking at yuki cold and angry face.

Yuki calmed down some but was still very tense. "Hey guys what is going on…and where is Tohru" Ou said. (I don't know how I would spell her name guys so help me) walking up to them with Hannah.

"WHAT TOHRU"S GONE MISSING" Ou shouted.

Kyo, yuki, Haru, and Momigi jumped at the sudden anger.

"please calm down Shigure has called in help" Yuki said his head down now.

"what if we don't find her what are we going to do this…this is just terrible" Hannah said looking around at the other students now laughing and joking around with each other like they do everyday but today for some reason they were a little bit quieter.

To be continued

Ok there you that is the first chapter sorry it is a little short kay well I hope you review as soon as possible oh and I have another story coming out either later today or tomorrow I haven't really decided hehe oh well whatever glad you read the story…


End file.
